FOX SPELL
by Shimbashi
Summary: Ingenious plan of Karai who wants to ensnare one blue masked ninja turtle leads to unexpected results. And now Raphael is too obedient, Mikey falls in love, Donatello forgets his brothers and Leonardo...Leo is in big trouble!
1. FOX SPELL Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I've almost deluded myself into thinking that Mikey and his brothers belong to me, but Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird would beg to differ and rightfully so!**

**This fanfic is the second draft of my joint project with astrau, originally published on shimbashka dot tumblr dot com.**

Fox Spell

Chapter One

Mikey's POV

It all began when April… No! It really began when Leo and I… Argh! I still don't know how to tell a story properly and smirking face of my brother Raph is no help whatsoever!

When in doubt, start from the beginning, reminds me Donnie quite often and he should be right, 'course he is so much smarter than me. So from the beginning I'll start.

It all began one unwelcome stormy night when I and my brothers left the lair together for our self-appointed patrol duty. As I remember, we immediately started to run across the rooftops looking for trouble and finding it, as always. We were almost out of breath (at least Donnie was!) when our Fearless Leader gave us a sign to stop. It seemed like he wanted to tell us something important. Important, my shell! He just likes to make these lofty speeches like a stupid comic character he pretends himself to be. But knowing my brother, there was no avoiding of hearing his announcement anyway. So we stopped at the end of the roof and prepared to listen carefully to any news our bro had decided needed delivering.

"Guys, April's called me and told me that she would be away all this week, she is on vacation with her Aunt in California."

"April called you and not me?" Donnie was absolutely devastated. "That's just not possible!"

"Anyway," Leo continued. "She was in a hurry and considering the recent Foot Clan activities, she asked us to look after her Aunt's apartment."

"And you are warning us only now," Raph drawled. "Good work, leader!"

"I told Splinter," he answered curtly.

"Figures!"

"It was on the need to know basis," Leo cut off all possible objections.

"Then let's go visit… ah…" I could not finish my sentence. Something sharp scratched my unprotected shoulder. Shuriken, most likely. It looked like our little spat has drawn attention of at least a dozen Foot Clan soldiers. These black clad fiends surrounded us from all sides brandishing pointy objects in their hands.

"We've got company, bros! Let's fight, booyakashaa!" Hurt or not (it's just a scratch!) I couldn't pass an opportunity to talk with my fists. With a shrill battle cry I pulled out my nunchacku and started to spin them. One, two, three, my enemies were falling right and left! How I like it, these moment of joy, of action! Nothing compares to it! Although my shoulder already screamed in pain, I tried to distract myself with the best painkiller there ever was – total immersion in the process of ass-kicking!

I should admit that I am not a tactician, I'm a fighter first and foremost and I don't care for any strategies when I fight. All of my opponents had long bladed weapons, but I didn't care, I charged at them blindly, disposing of them as I saw fit. As the ambushes go, I've seen much worse. This bunch of Foots was not the most skilled I've met. I started to really enjoy my fight; you a not a ninja if you do not enjoy a little bit of ass kicking; when I noticed that our Fearless Leader left our company and follower some creep in black…in an unknown direction. Strange. And I don't like strange.

Raph, who also noticed Leo's departure, gave me a sign to follow our blue clad brother. So I rushed in pursuit. I just hoped that others, after disposing of their opponents, would join us ASAP.

Everybody knows that lil' old Mikey is the fastest of turtles (what irony!), so I've caught up with Leo in no time. My cool, calm and collected older brother was standing in front of a very familiar old building that sported a beautiful bay window under the roof.

"Hey, that's April's house!" I hollered.

"Thank you, Mister Obvious", Leo replied sarcastically, "I guess not all of April's neighbors heard you just now."

"Eh? Sorry!" I cast my head down in shame. "But what are you doing here?"

"I was following a Foot soldier's leader. He was quite fast and agile and I had trouble with keeping him in sight. Looks like I lost him a few minutes ago."

"Lost him where?"

"Lost him near April's house, you idiot!" Leo sounded irritated. He was always so proud of his tracking skills, and there again, nobody likes to admit defeat, especially Leo.

"Sorry," I scratched my head. "You don't think he's entered…there?"

Leo gave me a withering look.

"You think it's a trap? How about we look around? Have you been to April's apartment? Is it big? Is it nice? Do you have the keys?" I continued to pester him. Leo remained calm and didn't bother with an answer. HE clearly was in no mood for jokes.

"Let's go."

We used the roof, of course. April left one of the windows half open, so we had no problem with getting inside. April's house was not the biggest building in NYC, but it was quite imposing. And that bay window was just so nice! I wouldn't mind living in the house like that… But back on track - we entered and nothing looked out of place.

"Looks like everything's OK." I said. At least there was no trace of black clad freaks with illegal weapons.

"We don't know for sure." Yes, our Leo the alarmist!

"You are such a mother hen!" I pouted, but followed him farther into the apartment.

Leo checked April's home methodically. Nothing escaped his attention. I, on the other hand, just studied curiously the dwelling of an only human I called friend. So this was a place that became April's temporary home! Large and dark and neat and dusty! Fortunately, we haven't seen any traces of breaking and entering, but Foot ninja could be sneaky. Well, sometimes. Leo almost finished his checkup, and only one room was left unchecked when it happened…

"Do you feel …it?" my older brother told me hesitantly.

"Yeah," I answered. I couldn't believe my poor barbels! It was the best smell in the universe, the smell of the fresh baked pizza! Leo and I gave each other startled looks. A lot can be told about our worry that we didn't notice it right away. We both rushed to the kitchen and pulled the tightly close door.

"Looks like she left us a present."

And what a present it was!. In the middle of the large kitchen table sat an enormous pizza with bacon, pepperoni, pineapples and little tomatoes. I started to drool, my hands almost against my will tried to snatch a piece.

"Not so fast," Leo slapped my hands away. "It could be a trap!"

"A trap? A trap?" I cried. Who could be callous enough to use such a beautiful pizza as a trap? Dear friends, if you read this story and if you've at least heard about us, brothers, then you should know that all of us, ninja turtles, are incorrigible pizza maniacs and I am the biggest one of all. When I see a pizza, no matter what pizza, little pizza, big pizza, round pizza, square pizza, pizza Gyoza, pizza soup etc, I just lose my mind. And my other brothers are no better, although they would never admit it in front of our Master. That's why a thought of the compromised pizza slash trap hurt my feeling like nothing else!

"I have to check it first," I muttered and snatched a slice. "You can watch, brother, and if anything suspicious happens…"

"Stop," Leo dug out from the wrappings a small flowery card.

"See these words?" he told me with a meaningful look. "For Leo!"

Two words written in April's steady and neat handwriting spoiled my mood.

"Not fair!" I told my older brother. "Why did she leave it only for you?"

"Because she asked me personally to look after her apartment and that is her expression of gratitude! Besides, all is fair in love and war and pizza hunting!"

"But, but…" I didn't know what to say. So I just decided to spite my smug looking older brother and faster than a human or the turtle eye could see stuffed mouth full of yummy treats.

"Oh!", I sighed contentedly. "I'm on the Cloud Nine!"

"Mikey!" Leo yelled warningly. "It was for me!"

"Don't be a meanie, bro, I'm a wounded one here!"

I showed him a thin line the Foot soldier's shuriken left on my shoulder. Leo just snorted. "Besides, there's enough for everybody!"

I handed him a slice. He looked at it thoughtfully and took a hesitant bite. Then his face transformed in joy and he started chewing vigorously.

"See? April's the best!"

Leo just nodded. Somehow he didn't look very happy. My brother was deep in thoughts and these thought were ninja thoughts, aka not very nice.

"Something's not right," he murmured.

"Everything's peachy!" I was ready to defend April's little present to the end. Leo, you, ungrateful idiot!

"I have my doubts," he said slowly. "Perhaps, it is not a present from April."

"So what is it?" I was skeptical, to say the least.

"I discerned a familiar scent," he told me hesitantly. "I just can't place it…"

He didn't finish his sentence. His face, already somber, started to look positively green (no pun intended). And then he fell on the table and grabbed his neck with his big fingers making heaving sound like he was trying to puke. Or was it me who fell? Was it me who tried to puke? The floor unexpectedly looked so welcoming. And then, I guess, I lost my conscience and everything went black.


	2. FOX SPELL Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I've almost deluded myself into thinking that Mikey and his brothers belong to me, but Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird would beg to differ and rightfully so! **

**This fanfic is the second draft of my joint project with astrau, originally published on shimbashka dot tumblr dot com.**

Fox Spell

Chapter Two

Karai was having a bad day. Headache was killing her and her temper was rising. All because of the stupid goons, her father's Foot clan soldiers, who were unable to complete even the easiest task.

And it all started so well. Karai had a PLAN. Plan, involving a mysterious substance she'd stolen from her father, a pizza, a greeting card with a forged handwriting and turtles' little girlfriend April. Or at least not April herself, but the building where the redheaded girl found a temporary refuge. Finding that building was not an easy task; the little kunoichi wannabe was extremely cautious. But Karai was not a ninja in name only; she always got what she wanted. She shadowed the little spitfire everywhere looking for a perfect opportunity and finally Lady Luck smiled to her. Karai discovered that April was going to spend a vacation with her Aunt in California and leave her house empty and unprotected; a perfect place for a trap!

Karai heard about the only weakness that all four turtle brothers shared, shared love for one popular Italian dish. So she decided to make a small present and prepared a pizza, quite an ordinary pizza, except for one detail – it was laced with an unknown and unperdictable substance. Her plan was meticulously drawn – her own handpicked underlings (she insisted on absolute secrecy!) had to ambush four meddling brothers and separate them in a way that only the oldest (and best) of turtles, who coincidentally preferred color blue, would be present when the main part of her plan would unfold. They had to lead Leonardo to the April's house, where the leader of turtles would find Karai's ingenious present and…and! Her PLAN was perfect, her PLAN was easy to carry, her PLAN was… Argh! All should have gone according to her PLAN if not for those stupid, dirty, idiotic imbeciles, Foot clan ninja!

And now instead of the two sapphire eyes of her green prize she was staring at two cowering idiots, her underlings. Karai felt her blood pressure steadily rise.

"Start talking!"

"But, Miss!"

"Start from the beginning!"

"But, but…!

"Argh…" Her left eye was twitching. "How is it possible to fail such an easy task?"

How indeed? The leader of the turtles should have been already her prisoner, bound in chains and prostrate in front of her. But instead of the righteous, funny, absolutely not boring Leonardo she got two stupid looking goons, beaten up and looking guilty. She needed an explanation and she needed it now!

One of her underlings, the less cowardly one, whom she designated a leader of this failed operation tried the usual:

"There were dozens of them and only few of us!"

"There were four of them and twenty four of you! Do you think I am unable to count?"

"But, Miss!"

"Don't Miss me, you despicable little piece of s #$t."

Under her piercing eyes both of the goons visibly deflated. Karai had to pull herself together. Her PLAN was perfect, she had to remind herself. So what went wrong?

"All was going according to the plan. We ambushed the turtles; fell on them like the bats from hell! We almost finished one of them!"

"I've wounded one of them with a shuriken," said another one timidly.

"Anyway, I was able to separate our target from the main group by luring him to the house that was under our constant surveillance. The target followed us and we deemed this mission a success…

"So," young kunoichi pursed her lips, "Why is Leonardo not in our custody?"

Her underlings looked at each other.

"He would be there if not for his pest of a brother."

"Which one? Raphael?" The read masked turtle was fierce and overprotective of his older sibling. He would become a hindrance to her plans one day, she was certain of it.

"No, the smallest one! The stupidest one! The one that always yells that incomprehensible word!"

"Yes, this one. He interfered unexpectedly by joining our main target and entering the building, and then both primary and secondary targets noticed the designated object which they sampled."

"Or in another words, they ate pizza."

"Yes, pizza. After they fell to your trap, Miss Karai, they both lost consciousness, as you so wisely predicted."

"Both?" Karai whispered, "Only the main target was supposed to eat pizza!"

The kunoichi visibly paled, she was not able to predict the consequences of that botched mission. Her mysterious ingredient was designed only for one person and that person alone. It two or more persons have joined and ingested her poison, the ramifications would unpleasant, to say the least.

"What happened then?"

"And then," mumbled one of the idiots whom she wanted to kill more and more with every passing moment, "We decided to take them both…"

"Wise decision," she muttered. If they were able to bring two brothers together, her father would be pleased and Hamato Yoshi, their archenemy, would be absolutely furious. Although she needed only Leonardo, she would find what to do with the youngest, orange wearing one. Use him as bait to lure out his Master, possibly.

"So why didn't you bring them to me?"

"Not for the lack of trying! We were able to restrain our targets with wire and were going to take them with us, but -"

Karai really, really started to hate that word – but.

„ – suddenly came the rest of them turtles," mumbled one of the goons, the more cowardly one, who would never be a leader of any operation if Karai had any saying in these matters and she had. "They fell upon us like a hurricane!"

And they started to describe in gory details the viciousness of bloody mutants.

"So we had to retreat and count our losses," finished this heart wrenching story one of the goons, the chatty one. "It was impossible to deliver our targets and it was unadvisable to continue the surveillance of the targeted house."

"So," Karai slowly inhaled, "This is the end of the story."

"Yes, Miss!"

"You just lost my precious target."

"Yeeees?"

"Do you know about the consequences of failure in the Foot Clan?"

They knew. Oh, they knew!

The idiots started to tremble in unison as if waiting for Karai to start strangling them both with her bare hands. Unfortunately for Karai and fortunately for goons, their fears we baseless. The young kunoichi wanted so much to crush the idiotic heads of her hapless underlings, but expendable goons lately came in short supply and her father forbade her to kill them unnecessary. Instead she decided to take a new 15" MacBook Pro that her father obtained illegally and break it into tiny pieces. Still not satisfied, she demolished methodically the stationary on her father's desk, then the desk itself and then the rest of his disgustingly tidy cabinet. Do not judge her strictly, please, she was a rebellious teenager, and what a better way for a rebel to vent her anger than to destroy her absent father's office? Two of her underlings, on the other head, decided to choose the better part of valor and plain vanished from her sight. Ninja style!


	3. FOX SPELL Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I've almost deluded myself into thinking that Mikey and his brothers belong to me, but Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird would beg to differ and rightfully so!**

**This fanfic is the second draft of my joint project with astrau, originally published on shimbashka dot tumblr dot com.**

Fox Spell

Chapter Three

Mikey's POV

When I regained consciousness, I tried to lie very still. Play possum. And stall for time. From my past experience I can tell you that nothing good comes from the situations like this. Like, when you got clobbered on the head, kidnapped or just plain lose consciousness for no reason. Been there, done that, got a t-short with the wise words 'Mikey, you idiot, be more cautious next time!' No kidding, it was a gift from Donnie for my birthday! So, I repeat, nothing good comes from the situations like these, nothing but blindfolds, restrains and cackling goons. So when am I going to hear the evil laugh? One, two, three…

No laugh? Strange. And like I said before, I don't like strange.

Here comes the next item of the menu. A blindfold. I slowly opened an eye. And saw the very familiar ceiling straight away. Looks like I still was in our dear April's apartment.

And restrains… What, no restrains? These goons were so unprofessional! When I meet old guy Shredder next time, I'd tell him everything about the incompetence of his underlings.

I slowly rose (my shoulder was still sore) and looked around. What I saw made me very upset. April's house was in complete disarray. Broken furniture everywhere, ruined carpet, April's aunts' favorite big screen TV irreparably broken, and lying still and unmoving on the said carpet was my rude older brother Raph. What has happened while I was unconscious?

"Raph," I cried. "Wake up!" I started to shake him.

My brother was still tightly clutching a sai in his right hand. And that hand slowly stirred.

"Are you alive, bro?"

"I…am…Don't …yell…"

"What happened?"

"How should I …know?" he slowly rose to his feet, stumbled and almost fell again.

"Bro!"

"Ev'thing …just…peachy"

He plopped down on the couch or what was left of the couch, slowly stretched his legs and closed his eyes.

"You OK?" he asked me, his voice rough and tired. "You're wounded?"

"Just a scratch," I answered brightly. "Damn Foot goon got lucky!"

"You've seen Donnie?"

"No?"

"We were together. So he should be somewhere…Where?"

"I'll look!"

And so I started to look for Donnie and soon found him in April's bedroom. This part of the apartment looked slightly better. At least the furniture was still intact.

Donnie, with arms and legs akimbo, was lying on our dear April's bed. Why didn't I bring a camera with me? Such a blackmail material is worth a fortune! My brother was still unconscious, though. So I tried to wake him up the usual way, by shaking and yelling. With no results. He was dead to the world. At least his pulse was steady and I hoped that, like always, everything would be all right.

Raph, barely standing on his feet and muttering not very pleasant words about my person, joined me in the room.

"Mikey, you idiot! You're hurting him!"

"Eh?"

He sighed. "So Donnie passed out too, like me."

"Eh?!"

He smacked me half-heartedly. What for, I ask you?

"At least I don't see any wounds ... Another question: where is Leo?"

"Haven't seen him. Let's look together?"

And so we looked. And while we looked, Raph tried to tell me his part of the story, the one I couldn't witness with my own eyes, because, you see, I dropped like a sack of potatoes way before it all happened. So Raph told me that he and Donnie together kicked some Foot asses and it was way too easy, because there was no Mikey to distract them from serious business and Donnie didn't try to blabber like usual. And then there were no more Foot bastards to hit and so they tried to decide what to do next. Donnie wanted to go to April's apartment and Raph told him that he was just a closeted pervert and wanted to use this opportunity to look at April's…things.

"What things?" Here he lost me.

"Things!" Raph snorted. "Like girl…things."

Do the girls have some special things we guys don't, I wondered, shrugged and asked him what happened next.

Next Raph and Donnie used the roof to enter into April's apartment and saw some very unpleasant things!

"What kind of things?" I asked.

"Some imbeciles from the Foot tried to tie you up with the barbed wire!"

"Eh? And I just let them?"

"You were lost to the world, you idiot! And so was Leo! So we fought with these thugs, and that fight was slightly less boring than the last one and I even started to enjoy myself! We kicked some asses and these stupid Foots run away. Like always," he told me smugly.

"And then?"

"And then… The apartment became a little bit dirty during our fight and Donnie started to nag me. We should tidy! We should repair! And I told him to shut up and just take you and Leo and get home and that this tidy and repair home business is not part of our job description!"

"And then?"

"And then he wanted to dis-cuss this thing! He told me that April would not be happy, and I told him that if he is such a sourpuss, then half of the pizza that I saw on the kitchen's table is mine and mine alone!"

"Wait…what pizza?"

"Pizza is no more. Sorry, we finished it, bro."

"Pizza was…"

"Tasty, I know. And it was supposed to be a gift for Leo. I've seen the card and I know how to read, thank you very much, but we just decided that Leo is a good bro, he wouldn't mind to share. So I and Donnie, we each took a slice and…Bam! Everything's gone black!" he finished lamely.

"Pizza! Pizza! Pizza! I knew it! That was pizza!" I started to yell.

"Please, louder, Michelangelo! It's a wonder the police is not here already after our fight…Thank the heavenly tortoise that today is Friday and April's neighbors are probably out enjoying life in the City… And yeah, about that pizza, I should agree. Pizza was drugged, it was a trap and we totally swallowed the bait! Somebody in the Foot clan knows how to forge April's handwriting. We were tricked by the professional, you, me, Donnie. Even Leo. Shell, where is Leo, damn his carapace?"

Sad to admit, but we still have not seen even a trace of our bro. And we looked everywhere. April's apartment is not exactly a Russian tycoon's mansion; it doesn't take a lot of time to comb its every nook and cranny. So I really started to worry. Maybe the Foot clan kidnapped him? He was our leader, the worthy prize for our enemies!

"Wait a min, Mikey!" Raph made a shushing motion with his hand and then smacked me for emphasis.

"See? One of them Foots is still here!"

And now I've noticed it too - pale, long and naked human leg, protruding from under the bed of the second guestroom.

"What's he doing here? Who is he?" I squawked.

"Let's ask him ourselves, don't you agree?"

Raph just took the leg in both hands and pulled the human from under the bed. And gentle he was not.

"Yeah! That's better. He'll tell us everything!"

The human that we found was very young, a teenager, maybe only slightly older than us, pale, dark-haired, with almond-shaped eyes. He was completely naked if you don't count the blue piece of cloth on his neck and a very familiar harness around his torso.

"Is he even alive?" I asked, concerned. Something was nagging me, some very familiar feeling. Why did this human don our brother's famous mask? Why did he take his sword harness?

"Sure thing he is," answered Raph, and the smirk that stretched his face was promising a lot of pain to this unknown enemy. "He's still breathing. But not talking. I'm gonna change it very fast!"

And Raph began to shake this human roughly.

"Where did you take him, you, f $ing Foot bastards?"

He shook the teenager like a rag-doll, but it was absolutely useless, the human was still comatose.

"Something's not right!" I muttered. "Raph, don't you think something is not right?"

"Everything is not right! Leo should be here with us. Not this jerk, whoever he is!" Raph redoubled his efforts. "Tell me where did you take our brother?"

Suddenly this unknown teenager opened his eyes.

"Raaaa…"

"What did you said?"

"Raph?" He blinked several times. "Don't shake me, please…" Raph dropped him to the floor right away. "Yes, sir," he whispered and then his expressive face contorted. "You little son of a…" He grabbed the teen by the arms and squeezed him. Teen started to struggle desperately.

Here was the best moment for me to interfere.

"Raph, I think this IS Leo."

"Whaaa?"

"Look, it's hard to explain, but I have this strange feeling… Look, that's Leo's harness," I grabbed thick leather belts with attached scabbards that crossed pale and naked teen's body. "And that's," I fished out long slightly curved weapon from under the bed, "is his katana! And his mask is on him too!" I finished triumphantly.

"He's right!" the teenager who was almost squeezed to death by our brainless brother Raph tried to insert.

"What does it prove, little bro?" Raph paid his words no attention and held his prisoner steadily. "He just took Leo's things!"

"Why would he do that?"

"How should I know? Keep as a souvenir, perhaps?"

I sighed. Raph was always stubborn as a mule and when he inserted some stupid idea into his head, there was no reasoning with him.

"Raph, it's hard to explain, but I believe this IS Leo! He just … changed a little."

"A little?! That thing before us is a human, for Genbu's sake!"

"He mutated?" I smiled stupidly.

"He was already a mutant, you idiot! A mutated turtle, if your little pea sized brain is capable of retaining such an information!"

"I AM Leo," said the naked teenager crossly, struggling to get out of Raph's strong grasp. "I truly am."

"I won't be duped twice in one day!" Raph suddenly changed positions and put the young human in the headlock.

"You will tell me everything! Or I'll skin you alive. Slowly," Raph whispered in teen's ear.

The teenager still struggled desperately. And that was just stupid, 'cuz if you aren't called Chris Bradford, there's no breaking of Raph's hold for you! He is just that strong!

And I just sat there and looked at them both stupidly. I didn't know what to do. I was almost certain that this teen was our oldest bro Leo that somehow transformed into human, but Raph wouldn't want to listen to me. Anyway, whoever listens to Mikey? Little Mikey is always the R word – Wrong!

At the moment like this I really, really wished our Master were here with us. He who is old and wise and experienced, he would sort everything fast and find the truth! He would put everything in order. But Splinter very rarely, if ever left the lair. Adventuring and exploring, that was always our business. But wait, there was another member of our little family who was a master of looking for the right answers!

"Donnie!" I cried desperately. "If you are awake come here ASAP!"

And the heavenly tortoise answered my prayers. Donnie, disheveled and utterly confused, limped into the room.

"You're here, Donnie!" I cried happily. "Help me to convince that big oaf Raph! Tell him that's Leo!"

Donny raised an eyebrow and looked at me strangely.

"Who of you is Raph?" he asked me in unpleasant monotone. "Who is Leo? And, let's clarify once and for all, who is Donnie?"

We all fell completely silent.

"Houston, we have a problem," I muttered darkly. At that moment I couldn't even imagine how right I was.


	4. FOX SPELL Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I've almost deluded myself into thinking that Mikey and his brothers belong to me, but Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird would beg to differ and rightfully so!**

**This fanfic is the second draft of my joint project with astrau, originally published on shimbashka dot tumblr dot com.**

Fox Spell

Chapter Four

Mikey POV

"And that's how it all happened. We had no choice but to bring them here, sensei, and it was no easy task! Raph and I had to convince them! With our fists! Not Leo, though, he agreed to the blindfold, but Donnie was a bad turtle. He resisted! We had to bind him and drag to the lair!" I finished my long story. Raph gave me an incredulous looks.

"That's not all! And don't call this freak of nature Leo! And Donnie…He is just confused. Maybe it's like concussion or something! Besides, everything that happened is your fault!"

That last sentence was just mean, I tell you! Such stupid accusations don't even deserve an answer, that's why I just showed Raph my pink tongue. Take that! Raph bristled. Pale human teenager, clad only in an off-white tee-short and trousers that were too short for him just shrugged helplessly. Donnie turned away. Master frowned, but otherwise didn't react. In other words, everything was not all right, like I hoped it would be.

After our little adventure we contacted sensei and tried to explain the situation we've got ourselves in. Splinter ordered our immediate return, although Raph tried to protest. He was still wary of the human boy we found in April's apartment. He didn't want to bring him to our home. And I don't blame him. Our lair's location should stay a secret, 'cause our clan's survival depends on it. And this human with Leo's mask and sword harness in Raph's eyes was just an impostor. It all smelled like a Foot clan's trap to him. Me, on the other hand, I just had a gut feeling that this dark haired boy was Leo. He had Leo's blue eyes, and Leo's frown and Leo's …Argh! In short, he was Leo who somehow transformed into human and that's the end of the story for me! Stranger things happened.

I was more worried about Donnie, though. Don was acting strange. Well, Donnie is a kind of a dork and always acts strange, and blabbers about weird things and builds his weird machines and computers and stuff, but this new Donnie was scaring the shell off me. Our geeky brother is very kind and considerate person, and he doesn't like to fight like Leo or Raph or even me do, and I always had a feeling that if he could choose a different path in his life, he would. This new Donnie was something else entirely. He became cold and distant, and said to us straight away that he would prefer to be left alone. He didn't want to return home. And that just wouldn't do. So Raph roughed him a little, just to show him who's the boss, and I helped. Even in his best days Don is no match for Raph, and as for Raph and me combined, we took Donnie down with ease. Leo just watched helplessly how we fought; Raph wouldn't let him to interfere.

And that's how we returned home - blindfolded Leo (Raph insisted!) and resisting Donnie with his hands bound behind his back and his signature staff broken (Raph did it. Again!). As soon as we entered the lair, sensei ordered us all to gather in the dojo and tell him the whole story from the beginning to the end without omitting any details no matter how unimportant they seemed to us.

And so we found ourselves humbly kneeling in seiza in front of our wise and venerable Master. Splinter listened to our story and his face became darker with every passing moment.

"Sensei," I looked at Splinter with hope. "It wasn't my fault, was it? Right? Right? I just couldn't make Leo human, could I?"

Splinter sighed heavily.

"It wasn't your fault, Michelangelo."

Raph snorted.

"I bet that Mikey is responsible for this mess. Somehow!"

"Yeah? I don't think so! And sensei agrees!"

"Whatever."

"Teme!" I switched to Japanese. I do it sometimes when I am agitated, like now. "All of us ate the pizza!"

"I bet you were the first who grabbed it!" Well, that was true, but still…

"You ate it too!"

"In my case it was different!"

"How so?"

"You wouldn't understand, Mikey. 'Cuz you need a functional brain for understanding and you just don't have any, kisama!"

Donnie, our home grown genius, just looked at us both with contempt.

"The pot calling the kettle black," he said oh so innocently and Raph looked at him as if he wanted to strangle the cheeky genius.

"Yamero!" sensei stopped our usual antiques with a bark.

I looked down ashamed. At this moment my kneecaps seemed to me the most interesting thing in the world.

"So," Master stated his opinion, "it looks like the situation is far from ordinary."

"Far from ordinary, my shell!" grumbled Raph, "It's a f #$ing catastrophe!"

Splinter gave Raph a warning look.

"Raphaello, don't swear!"

"Yes, Sir!" our red masked brother shut up immediately. And then he slowly raised hands and touched his mouth. His face's expression was positively frightened.

"Again," he whispered. "It happened again!"

Here he lost me. What happened to our daredevil brother that made him quake with fear? Frightened Raph is always a scary thing. I didn't like. I didn't like it at all.

"I see," the grim voice of our Master interrupted my musings. "And now I understand exactly what happened."

00000

After her little temper tantrum Karai tried to relax in her private room in front of the big screen TV. Some old fashioned Japanese taiga drama was currently on air. On the screen a young actress who played the heiress of the once great Takeda clan just announced to the world her attraction to her eternal rival, Uesugi Kagekatsu.

Karai cursed the idiots who invented such inane plotlines. Those imbeciles, she fumed, how dare they trivialize such important matters as revenge, politics and… and love? She knew her history well (at least her teachers had drilled it into her head), the heiress of Takeda and Uesugi Kagekatsu married and united their clans in the face of common enemies, but their union was short, unhappy and childless one.

What if she, Karai, were ever forced to marry one day? Would her father, the strict adherent of the Old Ways, let her choose her future husband herself or just bring one day a man who would be introduced to the Foot clan as his future son-in-law? She definitely didn't want to think about it just now, after her great PLAN's complete and utter failure.

Karai was worried and nervous and antsy. She didn't know what exactly happened to the turtles after her people left the surveillance area. Did she inadvertently hurt them? Or even killed them? Did they escape unscathed? Have they just shrugged off the effects of the mysterious drug that she found in her father's safe? Shredder would be ecstatic if the disciples of Hamato Yoshi were taken out of the equation. Her feelings, on the other hand, were a confused mess.

Although they were her sworn enemies, she thought that the turtles were funny and interesting creatures. Funny in the dorky, goody-two-shoes, hero wannabe way she found refreshing and even enticing after the rigidness and plain evilness of her own Foot clan. The mutants tried to help people, save them and expected nothing in return, not even a word of thanks. Such dedication would be considered an admirable trait in the samurai of old times, and Karai was forced to remember that Hamato Yoshi was a distant descendant of Kirigakure Saizo, one of the Sanada braves. It seemed that the turtles' old Master had instilled respect for Sanada's old code of honor in his own disciples. Pity, though, that the damned killer didn't follow his own teachings…

Her thought were suddenly interrupted by the hulking mass of a mutated man / dog who staggered into her room. Her spacious quarters started to look positively tiny with an enormous mutant inside.

"You own me an explanation, Miss Oroku!" Chris Bradford said belligerently. Karai bristled. She definitely was in no mood for quarreling with her father's underlings.

"Get out, Bradford! Who gave you permission to enter?"

"We have a problem, Miss!" he growled like a big flea bitten dog he actually was.

"Maybe you have! Not me! Get out of here immediately!"

"No deal, Miss." Bradford, christened Dogpound by the smallest of the turtles just crossed his bid hairy hands.

"Don't you see I am busy?" Karai waved him away and turned back to the TV screen.

"Busy?" he snorted. "You? Busy?"

"What are you implying, you freak?"

"Nothing," he glanced at her with utter contempt. "You were certainly very busy this night when you were smashing Master's favorite MacBook."

Young kunoichi blanched. She knew oh so well about the two main weaknesses of her father. One was called Hamato Yoshi, and another one was the devotion to all things shiny made by the corporation situated in Cupertino. The last one was completely her fault. Once she jokingly told her father to find some new hobby, and to her utter surprise he just did; he started to collect greedily everything ever produced by Apple. To the horror of the devote daughter, her father, who was capable of instilling fear in the hearts of even the bravest of men, slowly became the ultimate iSheep, not unlike some goofy New York hipster! And the thought of a hipster Shredder was even more hilarious and scary than the existence of pink aliens in robotic suits and green mutated ninjas with carapaces.

"Such behavior is unacceptable," Chris Bradford, who was privy to his Master's little secret, shook his enormous muzzle. "So tell me who instigated your anger this time, Miss?"

"I have nothing to tell you!" She pursed her lips. "Get out!"

"Not so fast, Princess", added Xever, the ugly fishfaced freak who once upon a time was known as the best thief ever born in Rio de Janeiro's vast slums. Like shadow, he slithered into Karai's room and stayed in the corner, smiling with all his enormous teeth. Despite his bulky exoskeleton, he could move without making a sound when it suited him. "That's me who's stolen this M'cBook, minha querida. It was made and even signed by the late and great Steve Jobs himself. D'you know how long it took me to hunt it down, eh?"

Karai gritted her teeth.

"So what? It's between me and my father! I'll explain everything to him alone! I am not one of your underlings!"

"That so?" Xever's ugly lips stretched. He started to cackle humorlessly. "You are a terrible liar, beleza. And you wouldn't last long as a thief. Remember, that's MY turf!"

"What are you talking about?" She tried not to show her fear. They knew! They certainly knew!

"Master's inner sanctum was raided and the contents of his safe were stolen", clarified the former martial artist.

Outwardly, Karai tried to look calm and indifferent, but her palms started to sweat.

"And it concerns me because -," she told them haughtily.

"It's your work," Xever looked grimly at young kunoichi. "Your botched, unprofessional work, my dear princess!"

00000

Mikey's POV

"And now I understand exactly what happened," told us our sensei. The venerable Master looked distressed, nervous and …old?

"I always thought it was just a myth," he continued. "It seems that I was wrong."

"Wrong about what?" Raph asked suspiciously.

"About the existence of Kitsune no Doku."

We looked at each other.

"Fox Poison?" Leo muttered. "Never heard about it. Maybe you know something about it, Donnie?"

"It doesn't concern me," our geeky brother answered coldly and I shuddered. His voice was a voice of a zombie, I swear!

"I didn't tell you about it because there was no need. Out generation already considered it a fairy tale. It's an old legend that had circulated in the old ninja clans for a long time."

"Oh! A story!" I was excited. "Tell us a fairy tale, sensei!"

"Shut up, Mikey!" Raph growled. "It's a serious matter!"

"Serious indeed," Splinter shook his head. "It looks like I have no choice but to tell this fairy tale to you, my sons. Mikey, sit straight! It is so unbecoming when you fidget constantly! So", he took a deep breath, "the legend says… "

When I heard sensei's reassuring voice, I immediately started to smile and my eyes became glassy. Master's tales are the best thing in the world, if you don't count pizza!

"Once upon a time in old Japan", he started in deep monotone, "during the warring states period lived a daimyo who was known by the name of Hojo Ujimasa. He had a long feud with his neighbors, the mighty Takeda and Uesugi clans. Unfortunately for Ujimasa, the heads of his enemy clans, Takeda Shingen and Uesugi Kenshin were considered the best warriors of these times. And so Ujimasa was rarely a victor when his neighbors' armies came to his land conquering and plundering. His people suffered greatly and his small province was devastated. And soon there were just not enough men capable of bearing arms in his land anymore. In desperation, the daimyo called for his trusty shinobi, Fuuma Kotaro."

"That name I've heard before!" I told proudly.

"Yeah, Mikey, you are a genius!" snorted my red masked brother. "Just about everybody, including the Pulverizer knows who is Fuuma Kotaro!"

"He was one of the greatest ninja of Sengoku period. Inhumanly tall and strong, ferocious and absolutely loyal," said Leo and sighed.

"Just like Dogpound!"

"Mikey!" they looked at me with horror.

"What? It is true!"

Splinter cleared his throat.

"My sons, do you want to know what happened next?"

"Yeah! Please continue, sensei! Don't pay Mikey any attention!" they shouted and Raph just clobbered me on the head. For no reason! Sensei continued:

"The daimyo asked Fuuma to find a solution to end their plight; otherwise they would just perish swept away by the onslaught of the conquering armies of their bloodthirsty neighbors. And so the trusty ninja promised to find a way, whatever it would take. However, it was easier said than done, and Fuuma Kotaro was greatly upset. He mastered thousands of stratagems during his training years, but against the adversaries of Shingen and Kenshin caliber it was no use. All of his ninja ruses were for naught, all of his plans failed. In desperation he even considered committing seppuku, such was a gruesome custom of those times, when his beautiful wife heard about his predicament and offered her help. Nobody knew at that time that in the past the wife of Fuuma Kotaro was a powerful miko…"

"What is a miko?" I asked curiously.

"Mikey!" my elder brother Leo signed. "Just about everybody, including April, knows who are miko! Haven't you ever watched anime?"

Here we go again. Leo and his TV obsession. Yesterday it was Space Heroes and now it is anime. What will it be tomorrow, Nickelodeon?

"Miko is a shrine maiden or a supplementary priestess in Japanese shinto religion," said Donnie tonelessly.

"Figures!" Raph snorted, „the guy forgets his own name but still remembers some obscure trivia! That's our Donnie for you!"

Splinter furrowed his brows. He was not amused.

"Please, sensei!" Leo said in disgustingly sweet voice. Why does he always need to suck up, I wonder? "I want to know what happened next!"

"Hmm.. Next, the beautiful wife of Kotaro asked her husband to catch her a hundred and eight foxes. Kotaro, already out of options, complied and did as he was told. His wife gathered all the animals in the barn and gave them to drink an elixir she had concocted herself the day before. Then she ordered her husband to leave the barn and told him to return in the morning only. Next morn, when the sun rose above the horizon, the ninja was back, and to his utter surprise, her wife was not the only person waiting for him in front of the barn. Hundred and eight shinobi, men and women, young and old were greeting him with respect as if he were their Master and them his slaves. "These are your soldiers," the wife of Fuuma Kotaro told boldly to her husband. "And that is your new clan. Fuuma ninja clan. They will obey you and respect you; they'll follow you to your death." Fuuma guessed that these shinobi were none other than foxes, transformed by his wife's mighty spell. The former miko kneeled before her husband and begged him to accept her gift. Kotaro accepted graciously and in high spirits delivered the good news to his own Master, Ujimasa, who was very pleased indeed with this turn of events. And when their neighbor, Takeda, invaded again, the Fuuma clan prepared the night attack on the invader's camp, causing severe chaos. A lot of enemies perished in this night battle, and Takeda suffered a crushing defeat. In subsequent years the Fuuma clan became famous and lauded throughout the land as one of the strongest ninja clans. They served their masters faithfully, they knew no fear and stayed with the Hojo daimyo up to the end."

"What end?" I whispered.

"They all died, silly," Raph grumbled. "When Tokugawa united Japan, he hunted them all down. So no more Fuuma clan around. Just those stupid Foots."

We looked at him strangely.

"What? I am not Mikey! I know history!"

"You are partially correct, Raphael," sighed our Master. "The clan is extinct, but some of the Fuuma Kotaro descendants may have possibly survived."

"So it's not just a legend," said Leo.

"Oh no, Fuuma's existence is a historical fact. To tell the truth, Fuuma always were considered one of the best ninja clans, just nobody ever believed in Fuuma's foxy origins. Oroku Saki certainly scoffed when we teased him by calling him a fox pup."

"Wait, Master, what does the Shredder have to do with it?" Leo was confused.

"Saki's mother was supposedly a distant descendant of Fuuma Kotaro. Oh, my sons, that was his constant source of pride. When he was younger, he always liked to brag and compare our ancestors, the famous ninjas Kirigakure Saizo and Fuuma Kotaro!"

"Oh my," smirked Raph, "I can only imagine! It's just like me and Leo!"

"Yeah, but unlucky for you, we share the same reptilian ancestors!" our oldest brother shot back.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure, human!"

"Bros, chill!" I decided to kill their spat in the bud. "Let our sensei finish!"

"Mikey said something reasonable for once! May the wonders never cease!"

Raph deserved to get intimately acquainted with the Stinky sisters. But today I was in generous mood and, besides, we had bigger problems at our hands.

"Master Splinter, you think that the wife of Fuuma Kotaro is still alive and is doing her black magic?" I asked. Everybody looked at me as if I've suddenly grown the second head. "What?"

"I don't understand how he makes these conclusions," Raph wondered.

"Mikey is Mikey is Mikey," muttered Leo.

"What did I say? What?"

"I don't think so, Mikey, no," Splinter shook his head. "The wife of Kotaro perished with her husband, at least the chronicles of Hojo say so, but I assume that somebody discovered the old secrets of Fuuma clan, somebody who was already privy to their secrets…"

"The Shredder!" we cried all at once.


	5. FOX SPELL Chapter Five

Fox Spell

**Disclaimer: I've almost deluded myself into thinking that Mikey and his brothers belong to me, but Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird would beg to differ and rightfully so! **

**This fanfic is the second draft of my joint project with astrau, originally published on shimbashka dot tumblr dot com.**

**The plot thickens! And with the plot come the most dreadful thing of any fandom – the original characters! **** Don't worry, we'll try reduce their presence to the necessary minimum. **

Chapter 5

The shrine was enormous and dimly lit. The light of the hundreds of wax candles cast flickering shadows on the painted walls and it looked like gods and demons of Shinto pantheon were dancing ecstatically, enticing the humans to come along and join their fun.

The young heiress of the Celestial clan, Fujibayashi Aya, didn't feel any fun in her heart. She knelt in front of the altar in silent prayer, asking the gods and ancestors to save her beloved grandfather, Fujibayashi Tohaku, who lapsed into a coma after the massive stroke. Although the best medics of Japan tried to save the life of venerable Master, it was hanging by a thread. Aya knew that in case of Master's death or even disability, the fate of the Celestial clan would be a grim one, considering their various rivals, old as well as new, like those upstart Foots, for example.

Fujibayashi patriarch had to tolerate these younglings that were bold and ambitious; he himself wasn't getting any younger. The Foots, the various yakuza clans were slowly encroaching on Tengoku's territory, and nowadays Celestials just didn't have the manpower to drive them all out; to train a good ninja takes a long time and the training regimen is harsh and unforgiving, not too many besides the heirs of the old clans volunteered nowadays to join the Tengoku.

Fujibayashi Tohaku had necessary power, connections and charisma to pull them all together, because of him the other members of the clans didn't succumb to despair, but now, but now…

The Fujibayashi patriarch had two surviving grandchildren, nineteen years old grandson, Ran and seventeen years old granddaughter Aya. They were both trained in the arts of shinobi, although Aya was by far the most talented one. If it were up to him and to him only, Tohaku would've named his granddaughter the only heiress of the clan, seeing his grandson's ineptitude, but the annoying council of elders insisted on two heirs, citing the four hundred year old rulebooks that forbade the young kunoichi to lead the clan without the guidance of a guardian of even better a husband.

Some of the elders proposed the marriage between Aya and her elder cousin, the others who considered this union a form of incest were actively looking for a spouse candidate from other clans. The name of Oroku Saki was mentioned several times, to the Fujibayashi patriarch's utter displeasure; there was bad blood between him and the leader of the Foots, a well-known fact in the underworld.

And so the problem of the rightful heir remained unresolved when the sudden illness struck down the old Master, complicating the matters irreparably. The young Fujibayashi Ran immediately started to play the part of a boss, sidelining his younger cousin. The elders, some out of greed, others out of fear supported him. As for Aya, she was put under house arrest, her family shrine the only place she could visit freely.

She visited it daily, praying for her grandfather's quick recovery. Although nobody would call the old shine a comfy place, it was oddly soothing to her nerves. Intricate painting on the walls depicting the battles of gods and demons, the statues of the guardian spirits – foxes, the candles and the incense, all was familiar, all reminded her of the better days spent in company of her late parents and dear grandfather.

The air in the shrine was cool and full with the sweet aroma. The praying girl suddenly felt lightheaded. It seemed to her that the fox statues were looking at her with disapproval. She, the trained kunoichi, was doing nothing, letting others to decide her fate. But what could she do, a prisoner in her own home, under the watchful eyes of the ninja council? She was but one person, a girl, all alone…

"You are not alone," she heard a whisper. Or was it just a drafty air caressing her cheek?

"I'll show them all…"

Was it her imagination or was the fox statue twisting its stony lips in resemblance of a smile?

"They will remember me…."

The eyed of the stone fox were gleaming dangerously.

"They will respect my power once more…"

Aya gasped, her heart becoming cold from dread and anticipation. A gust of wind burst into the shrine, putting out the candlelight, lengthening the encroaching shadows.

"I WILL return!"

It was not a whisper anymore, it was a shout, a pounding shriek, deafening to her ears. The girl felt ghostly fingers, cold and damp as melting ice, grabbing her neck, pulling forward, to the waiting stone foxes, who were extending their stony paws in her direction.

"I will NOT be denied!"

The ghostly fingers held her tight, the stony maws were snarling dangerously. Was it a nightmare she was falling into? Was it a twisted reality? Genjutsu of the clan elders who wanted her total obedience? Revenge of some forgotten spirit?

She didn't know anything anymore. With a cry of distress she was falling, falling down, succumbing to the fear. "Is it the end?" she was thinking desperately when her heavy eyelids closed and she lost consciousness, dropping down to the hardwood floor.

Oroku Saki's commandeering figure intimidated the personal of the small Kyoto's restaurant, where the leader of the Foot clan decided to have an impromptu meeting with an acting head of the Tengoku clan. He was clad in traditional clothes, black haori and hakama with a family mon adorning his long sleeves. His mother's mon, unfortunately. His father, being a master of liberal arts, irresponsible father and a weak civilian, didn't deserve any place either on the Shredder's sleeves or in his heart.

His face was unmasked for the occasion, and his ugly scars were clearly visible for everybody curious or bold enough to see them up close. The nervous waiter with the downcast eyes was hovering near the doorway, ready to serve his terrifying guest at any moment.

Oroku Saki was very annoyed and his displeasure was almost palpable to everyone present. The young Fujibayashi was late, and in the world of shinobi the tardiness was equivalent to insult. The heir of Tohaku was either extremely bold or irredeemably stupid; the both prospects didn't bode well for the future of the illustrious Tengoku clan.

"Sumaaaan!"

The Shredder heard him long before he saw him entering in the small restaurant - long-legged youth with his hands deep inside the pockets of expensive Italian suit, looking nonchalant and haughty.

"Suman! Am I late?"

"Not at all!" said the leader of the Foots, expression on his face unreadable.

"May I sit down?" Not waiting for an answer, Fujibayashi Ran dropped down, tucking his long gangly legs beneath him.

"Be my guest," muttered the Shredder. "I took the liberty of ordering the first course…"

"Oh, you didn't have to bother!" Fujibayashi waived his hand. "I don't like Japanese food!"

"Huh …Sake?"

"O-sake chotto…Brandy would be better?"

"Sirs, if I may suggest… We have Courvoisier," inserted the waiter, his voice unsure and stuttering.

"Excellent!" the heir of Tengoku clan clapped his hands. "Bring us Courvoisier! My treat!"

Bold AND stupid, decided the Shredder. That, or he was a very good actor.

"How's your grandfather's health?" he decided to start the conversation with his companion. "We all pray for his speedy recovery."

"Ah, sore wa… The doctors said there is a chance…" Ran said with a feigned regret. "There is a chance of him not recovering. Not recovering at all, yeah."

"In that case the clan would need a new leader," said the Shredder somberly.

"Right!" Fujibayashi banged his fist on the low table. "And we are addressing this … problem."

"As far as I know your clan has two heirs."

"Yeah," Fujibayashi didn't even try to conceal his displeasure. "That's because our grandpa was an old fool."

"Oh?"

"This unnecessary sentimentality, his love for my …cousin."

"She is a talented kunoichi, or so I've heard."

"Kunoichi is still a kunoichi and should know her proper place."

"Hmm…"

"Or, I forgot, you have the same problem in your clan. The female heiress."

The Shredder's face darkened.

"Karai's different."

Fujibayashi waved his hand.

"I believe you, Oroku-san. By the way, our clan elders have an excellent proposition that concerns your …heir!"

Those old fossils proposing what exactly?

"Alliance through marriage."

The Sherdder was taken aback.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Alliance between the Foot and Tengoku clans. It would bring benefit to both our clans, considering your strength and our history and reputation. A union, bound by marriage."

"Alliance through marriage," Oroku Saki mused. The idea of the alliance was a promising one. Although the Foots were the strong clan, still the Tengoku were the true heirs of oniwabanshu of the old. And where the Foots were regarded as upstarts, the Tengoku members enjoyed universal respect. But the marriage alliance…

"Isn't it a little bit old fashioned?"

"It is," Fujibayashi Ran readily agreed. "And I don't care for such formalities. Still, the elders insist!"

"And they are proposing…"

"Ah," Ran shook raised his right hand above his head. "I think that Aya would make an excellent wife, no?"

The Shredder frowned.

"Do I look like a pedophile to you?"

Fujibayashi chuckled.

"She is almost eighteen! In old times she would be already a married woman, a mother!"

"No," the head of the Foot clan flatly refused.

"As you wish," the young heir just shrugged as if nothing happened. "The elders mentioned your … obsession with your late wife."

"My what?"

"Sumimasen, maybe I was misinformed. Anyway, it's not our only available option. Your heir…or we'd rather say heiress…"

"You mean…"

"It would be a great honor for me to become your son-in-law, Oroku-san."

Oroku Saki just glared at insolent youth. And then –

"Why not?"

-he started to laugh. The sound of his laugh was deeply ominous, forcing the trembling waiters to look for cover.

"Why not, I say!"

Looking at the hapless heir of the once mighty clan who was sitting with a bored mien in front of him, the Shredder thought:

"Just you wait. My little girl will eat you alive!"


End file.
